Artificial joints of the human body, including in particular knee and hip joints, have been available for 50 years or more and have been the subject of intense development for at least the last 20 years. The earliest designs provided metal-to-bone or metal-to-metal contact between the articulating surfaces of a joint. Friction and wear were significantly reduced in subsequent designs by the introduction of ultra-high molecular weight polyethylene (UHMWPE) as a load-bearing surface. For example, a typical knee joint prosthesis has a metal tibial component or baseplate with a polyethylene load-bearing surface in contact with a metal femoral component. Early designs of this type had polyethylene cemented to the tibia, but it is conventional today to secure a polyethylene bearing to a metal base or tray which is anchored in the tibia, typically with the aid of a stem or peg extending into the medullary canal of the tibia.
There are two general types of tibial components: modular and nonmodular. A nonmodular prostheses has a bearing secured to the base during fabrication in the factory, typically by direct compression molding. A modular prosthesis has a prefabricated bearing designed to be attached to the base during surgery.
A modular prosthesis has several advantages over nonmodular prostheses, one of which is that an assortment of different prostheses, i.e., different base/bearing combinations, can be created in the operating room from a small inventory of separate bases and bearing of various sizes, shapes and other characteristics. With a modular prosthesis, an orthopedic surgeon can implant an appropriate base, such as a metal tray or baseplate, for the patient and then fit the patient with several trial bearings in the process of selecting an appropriate primary bearing to attach to the implanted base. Modular bearings are often readily removable, and in such cases they have the further advantage of facilitating revision surgery, which may become necessary in cases of traumatic injury or bearing surface wear, by enabling replacement of the bearing without removing the base.